El amor después de la guerra
by Kam Blair
Summary: Resumen: Serie de drabbles y viñetas sin conexión entre si sobre mis parejas favoritas de Fallout, Butch DeLoria/Trotamundos solitario, Benny/Mensajera.


**Odio**

La odiaba.

Butch DeLoria odiaba a la estúpida de Alice Winston, desde que la conoció y la vio junto a el, la odiaba mas que nada en el mundo por tener algo que el JAMAS podria tener, un padre, quizás ella no tenia madre pero aun pese a eso era feliz, lo miraba en sus ojos de color avellana.

Butch no era para nada querido, su madre ni siquiera le ponía un poco de atención, desde que tenia uso de razón se la pasaba bebiendo todo el día, ´´ebria´´ era la palabra perfecta para describirla, para colmo de males tampoco tenia un padre, literalmente se había criado solo.

Por eso la odiaba, sin dudarlo algún momento o al menos eso pensaba hasta el dia que todo había cambiado en el refugio, el día en que Ali se fue...

Quien sabe como pero ese dia decenas de Mutarachas invadieron todo el refugio, el, enseguida que se percato de eso corrió hacia el departamento que compartía con su madre para esconderse como la valiente serpiente del túnel que era, sin embargo, se topo ahi con una desagradable sorpresa, esas criaturas asquerosas atacaban a su madre sin piedad alguna, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ante esa escena, ¿Que podía hacer?, el pánico no le permitía ni gritar, se dio la vuelta y salio a toda prisa de ahí para pedirle ayuda a quien se le atravesase en su camino.

No tuvo que correr mucho por los pasillos hasta que choco con Alice, la ahora mujer de 19 años le miraba entre desconcertada y confundida, aunque algo mas había en su mirada, algo que no podía descifrar, se levanto a como pudo y le explico la situación, le rogó a dios mentalmente que la chica le ayudara, que por un momento dejara de lado todo el odio que se tenían ambos, todas las peleas e insultos, todo, ella corrió hacia el departamento de los DeLoria y tomo en mano un bate de béisbol que estaba en el suelo junto con varias botellas de vodka vacías, hizo una mueca con los labios y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la madre de Butch, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, gimoteaba cosas que no entendía, le rodeaban alrededor de 4 mutarachas.

Alice las golpeo una y otra vez una por una hasta acabarlas, tomo en brazos a Ellen y la llevo hasta una cama, verifico su pulso y suspiro aliviada, tomo aire para tratar de regular su respiración entrecortada y salio del departamento de ambos encontrándose afuera con un pálido Butch.

-¿E-esta bien, Alice?, ¿La has salvado?

La aludida asintió y aparto a Butch de su camino, tenia que salir del refugio lo mas antes posible para encontrar a su padre, poco duraron sus pensamientos cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza y la acorralaba contra la pared, era Butch.

-¡Nghh!, ¡Demonios, suéltame Butch, necesito irme! .-Exclamo la chica de ojos avellana tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor, este no dijo nada, acerco su rostro hacia el de ella y la beso, así sin mas, la besaba con intensidad, la chica correspondía a pesar de estar asombrada, ¡Eran tantos sentimientos encontrados!, primero su padre le dejaba a su suerte, luego encontraba a su paso todo el refugio lleno de alimañanas acabando con todos y con todo, había visto con sus propios ojos como la gente que quería moría por gracias a todo este coas y ella no podía hacer nada, tenia que escapar, y ahora su enemigo de toda la vida la besaba como si nada.

Se separo de el lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron, el acaricio su mejilla, ella murmuro algo así como ´´Tengo que irme...´´, el asintió penoso y se quito su chaqueta de la serpientes del túnel, la coloco sobre sus hombros y le dedico una sonrisa, no una falsa si no una verdadera.

-Gracias...-Le dijo para después ver como se perdía entre los pasillos del Refugio, suspiro pesadamente y se encamino hacia su departamento para revisar a su madre, en su mente muchas incógnitas flotaban.

¿Porque Alice había salvado a su madre?

¿No le odiaba acaso ella también?

Y...¿Porque carajos había correspondido a su beso?

Se llevo una mano a la nuca pensando que quizás en el fondo no la odiaba tanto como pensaba, quizás hasta le gustaba.


End file.
